Sammy and Lewis Adventure: Kyo Kara Maoh! Again
by AliceCullen3
Summary: My 2nd Christmas one-shot of 2016. Sequel to 'Sammy and Lewis Adventure: Tangled Again' but you don't have to read but you can if you want to. After returning Greta to her parents they must now search the castle to find their next target. Will they be able to find them and who are they? Read to find out.


**Here is my second Christmas one-shot of this year's series. Enjoy!**

 **Sammy and Lewis Adventure: Kyo Kara Maoh! Again**

This story starts off in a hallway of a castle. There is no one around. Well no one around until a group six appear out of nowhere. Who are these six, well I'll tell you more after I've caught you up on what has happened so far.

If you haven't read 'Sammy and Lewis Adventure: Tangled Again', here is what has happened. Sammy and Lewis meet the fairy, Lady Winter, once again, who has a mission for them. Along with their sisters, Vanessa (Lewis' younger sister), Stevie and Poppy (Sammy's older sisters), they must find the person who are far from home and bring them back. The first person they found was Greta who they discovered is Yuuri's daughter and a princess. Back to the story.

The majority of the group looked around in confusion to where they were. It was Greta who did not have this expression but was instead smiling and jumping around. She immediately grabbed the hand of the person closest to her, which was Vanessa, and started running.

"Eep!" Vanessa cried out in surprised.

The rest of the group followed behind the two until they finally reached what looked to be a throne room. There, Sammy and Lewis saw a group of familiar people. It was a brown-haired man that noticed the group first.

"Sammy and Lewis, I see you have found Greta."

At this, everyone turned to see who the male was talking to.

"Greta!" Two voices cried.

One voice belonged to a blonde hair teen with green eyes who was dressed in a light blue military uniform. The other belonged to a teen with both black hair and eyes who also completely dressed in black.

Another teen who also had black hair and eyes walked up to the group with ear pieces. Sammy and Lewis recognised them for the translators they used once before a few years ago. They placed them in their ears with their sisters following their example.

"There you go. You should be able to understand us now."

"Thanks, Murata, right?" Sammy asked, even if was a Human Immortal (which is like a vampire but isn't a vampire), he didn't have a photographic memory.

"That's correct. So, what brings you all here besides returning the princess." He asked.

"Well apparently, people have somehow ended up in another world which isn't their own." Lewis answered.

"Well that would explain our mystery guest."

"Guest?" Stevie asked.

"Yes, a female showed up not too long ago. She too had to have the translators for us to understand each other. I believe the former queen took her on a tour of the palace hence why she's not here."

"We should go find her, it was good to see all of you guys again though." Sammy said.

"Perhaps I could help you find them. After all, the palace is quite big so you might end up getting lost." Conrad suggested as he walked up to them.

"That would be great."

"I'll just let his majesty know then."

Conrad walked over to where Yuuri who was now listening, along with Wolfram, to Greta with interest. She was most likely telling them about her trip in another world we don't since are main characters aren't listening to them (well Sammy, Stevie and Poppy aren't listening to them since it would be impolite to eavesdrop whereas Lewis and Vanessa cannot here due to them being nowhere near them).

Soon after, Conrad came back giving them the all clear for them to go. He then began to lead them through the maze of corridors of the palace.

"So who was this person that showed up unexpectedly?" Vanessa asked.

"She was from Earth like you but she seemed different from most humans."

"Different how?"

"It seems she can do some form of magic. However, it's different from what demons and his majesty can do. It's like a red glow of light."

"Did she give you guys a name?" Sammy interrupted.

"She said her name was Wanda."

"How long was Greta missing for?" Poppy asked who had grown fond of the young girl.

"For a day, we were worried that she had gotten kidnapped but no one reported any suspicious behaviour."

"Well, she's back home now, safe and sound." Vanessa said.

"And I'm sure his majesty and my younger brother are both terribly happy about that. They were both worried about it though Wolfram tried not to let it show too much."

"He must be trying to be strong for Yuuri." Stevie theorised.

"Perhaps." Was all Conrad said.

That finished the conversation and the group remained in silence as Conrad took them through the castle to find their target. They went through and passed many rooms as they went through the palace. Most of the rooms were void of life, however, when they passed through the kitchen, they got a lead on where their targets were.

"Lord Weller, what brings you here?" One of the maids asked.

"We're looking for my mother and the woman she was with. Have any of you seen her?" Conrad asked.

"Yes, she passed by not too long ago. I remember the former Queen talking about her garden to the female she was with."

"Thank you, I'll let you get back to your work." Conrad said with a friendly smile before heading off once more with the group following behind them.

When they reached the garden, everyone's breath was taken away. There were colours of all sorts everywhere. Flowers that they didn't recognised. It was a thing of beauty and deserved to be appreciated by all.

"Wow." Stevie started.

"It's beautiful." Poppy finished.

"This is the work of my mother, she enjoyed creating new types of flowers and then she would name them." Conrad explained.

"Seth would like her. He likes anything to do with nature and that."

"Maybe one day they could meet, now let's go find them. I believe mother will be around somewhere."

They began to make their way through the garden until they a woman's voice.

"This is 'Beautiful Wolfram', I name them after my youngest. He takes after me in looks and these flowers just reminds me of his beauty."

"They are very beautiful. What about these ones here?" Another voice asked but with a European accent.

"These are 'Conrad Stands Upon the Earth'. They are named after my second son."

They finally found the two women who were speaking. One was an older woman with long blond hair that reached her hips in curls. She wore a low cut black dress, that showed off a white bra (or a white vest, who knows?), that reached her ankles with a slit on the side that revealed thigh high stockings, and on her feet, she wore dark blue high heels. As for jewellery, she wore a silver necklace which had a ruby in the centre along with silver bangles (I don't know jewellery so I'm sorry if I'm bad describing it).

The second was younger, she looked around Vanessa's age at least. She had reddish, brown hair that she wore in loose waves that reached her mid-back and chocolate brown eyes. She wore a black dress that reached just above her knees with a red leather jacket over it with the sleeves pushed up. On both her lower arms she wore black leather arm guards, and on her legs, she wore black knee high ripped stockings and black ankle boots with laces.

"Hello Mother." Conrad greeted.

"This is your mum!" Sammy said in surprise.

"Conrad, darling, what are you doing here?" Conrad's mother asked with an enthusiastic smile.

"Some old friends came and brought Princess Greta back and are here to bring our guest back to her home."

"I'm Lewis and this is my friend Sammy, I don't think we met last time."

"I'm Cäcilie von Spitzweg but you can call me Celi. It's wonderfully to meet you both." She enthused as she grabbed them both into a hug (or death hold). Their sisters giggled quietly at their misfortune.

After almost being squeezed to death, they were finally released from Celi's grasp.

"It's nice to meet you too." Sammy said in a strained voice.

"Yeah." Lewis added as he tried to get the air back into his lungs.

Whilst this was happening, Vanessa turned to the other woman to introduce herself.

"Hi, I'm Vanessa. The one with the orange hair is my older brother."

The woman looked at Vanessa in silence for a few moments before she spoke.

"You can control water?" She asked, curiosity leaked into her voice.

Vanessa looked at her in surprise. How did she know that? Was she able to control an element?

"No, I can hear you mind. It's very peaceful. Like a gentle wave."

"I've never met anyone who could read minds. That's must be pretty useful at times."

"It can be useful at times. Oh, my name is Wanda. It's nice to meet you Vanessa. I take it you and the others are here to take me back."

"Yes. Apparently, that's what we've been tasked to do."

It seemed someone heard the end part of the conversation.

"Oh, you're leaving! Are sure you can't stay a little longer?" Celi asked.

"I'm sure, but I had a lovely time with you. I enjoyed your company."

"Okay. I'll let you go. But you'll come to visit though, won't you?"

"Who knows, but I hope to come back for a visit as well."

"Well, we better get going. It was lovely meeting you all." Sammy said.

"Vanessa, do you still have the Portar?" Lewis asked his sister.

"Yep," Vanessa stated as she pulled the device out before turning her attention to Wanda, "Make sure you're holding onto the Portar or at least someone who is holding the Portar."

Wanda nodded her head in understand and grabbed hold of Vanessa arm. Sammy grabbed the Portar with Vanessa this time whilst his sisters held tightly onto his shoulders and Lewis grabbed onto Vanessa.

"Tell Greta it was lovely meeting her." Poppy said to the two before taking out the ear pieces and handing them, along with everyone else's, back to Conrad.

In response, Conrad just nodded whilst his mother proceeded to wave goodbye to them. Vanessa immediately pressed the button and all of a sudden, they disappeared.

As Conrad watched this, he thought of one last thing before the group vanished.

' _Those two sure do make everything an adventure. A Sammy and Lewis Adventure…'_

 **I hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review to tell me what you thought. Also come check my profile out tomorrow for the next one-shot.**


End file.
